facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gene Smith
"There are those who speak of saving the world, of solving the problems. They are naive fools. This world is rotten to its very core; it cannot be saved. The failures of the past must be burned away so that naught remains, and with the slate so cleaned we must build the world anew. Come, together let us forge a brilliant future." - Gene Smith, in a speech to members of the New World Movement Gene Smith is the Emperor of Kira's Kingdom and Head Director of the United Imperan Directorate. Biography Early Life (57 - 36 BNE) Gene Smith was born in the United States in 57 BNE, and at an early age concluded that there was something fundamentally wrong with the world. When the mysterious "Kira the Saviour" appeared in 43 BNE Smith became a dedicated and vocal supporter of Kira's controversial brand of justice, which ultimately led him to join the doomed Kira's Justice Movement upon Kira's sudden disappearance in 36 BNE. New World Movement (36 - 33 BNE) Following the failed rebellion initiated by the Kira's Justice Movement, Smith had little choice but to flee the United States. Escaping to Japan, he used the lessons learned from the KJM's defeat to form the New World Movement, a gathering of several rebelling pro-Kira factions in Japan. By 33 BNE Smith had led the NWM to victory, successfully deposing the former government of Japan in the Shining Rebellion and establishing himself as Emperor of the newly formed Holy Empire of Kira's Kingdom. The Emperor (33 BNE - 4 NE) Smith quickly consolidated his power and set about building the new empire. Despite criticizm over the violent uprising, Smith eventually earned the general support of the population through popular legal reforms, prosperity under his rule, and lingering pro-Kira sentiment. Disappearance (4 - 10 NE) Smith continued to dedicate his life almost solely to his role as Emperor for the next four decades, sparing little time for personal affairs. In 4 NE, with the outbreak of the Jedi Civil War, Smith took to the front lines for the first time since the Shining Rebellion. At the conflict's close he challenged the Jedi Grand Master, Ky'rinn Con'rathan, and was defeated, and though he managed to escape his whereabouts would remain unknown until late 10 NE. Return (10 NE - Present) Smith returned amidst the chaos of the Second Confederate War in late 10 NE, bringing an end to Kira's Kingdom's invasion of the Allied States of America and negotiating a truce at the Stonewall Peace Accords. Upon resuming full control of Kira's Kingdom in January 11 NE, Smith set about trying to settle the tensions that had risen during his absence. Powers I have learned a great deal these past seven years, about this impossible power I was granted four decades ago. What I have wielded until recently has been but a small fraction of its potential; this substance that I once cast about in its raw form, can in fact become any type of matter or object imaginable. -Gene Smith, explaining his powers to Garland following his return in 10 NE Following a near-death experience near the close of the Shining Rebellion in 33 BNE, Smith briefly encountered an entity which he referred to as the "Lord of Nightmares". This entity granted him control over an unusual form of matter, which Smith believed to be the substance which filled the "Chaos" referenced in Greek mythology. Dubbing this matter "chaos", he wielded it in its raw form until his disappearance in 4 NE. By the time of his return, he had again met and formed a contract with the entity, revealed to him to be the deity of Chaos, and became able to manipulate the chaos more effectively, forming it into a number of objects and materials. Gallery File:GeneSmith01.jpg File:GeneSmith02.png File:GeneSmith03.jpg File:GeneSmith04.jpg File:GeneSmith05.jpg File:GeneSmith06.jpg File:GeneSmith07.jpg File:GeneSmith08.jpg File:GeneSmith09.jpg File:GeneSmith10.jpg File:GeneSmith11.jpg Category:Characters of Kira's Kingdom